Cosa de todos los días
by Emina Hikary
Summary: La rutina en tiempos de paz hace que las cosas de todos los días se vuelvan sistemáticas a nuestro alrededor. Sin embargo, los días aún pueden traernos pequeñas sorpresas/ KenseixMashiro, A dónde vas cuando necesitas sentirte segura.
1. Cosa de todos los días

Hi!

Mi primer KenseixMashiro.

Ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, porque lo había escrito para una actividad de la BS el club de Bleach de DZ, y buscando entre mis cosas lo encontre y decidí publicarlo.

No es muy estilo porque no tiene drama ni personajes torturados emocionalmente (?) pero me gustó escribirlo. solo una corta historia cotidiana de estos dos, que son una parejita que me encanta.

Ah! si...

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece, son obra y gracias de Tite Kubo.**

Así que espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Cosa de todos los días.<strong>

Era una normal tarde en le galpón, digo, residencia de los vizards.

Como era usual, cada uno estaba muy concentrado haciendo… nada. No tenían grandes planes luego de que finalizara la guerra.

¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! – gritaba Mashiro saltando por todo el lugar.

Como ya era costumbre esa escena, nadie se molestó en dejar de hacer nada, ni siquiera el aludido.

¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! – insistió ella.

¿Qué? – respondió al fin gritando furioso con una venita hinchada en su frente.

¡Malo! – dijo sacándole la lengua.

¡Mashiro! – estallo él cansado de tanta histeria rondándolo.

Shinji saltó sobre él para detenerlo antes de que se abalanzara sobre su compañera para ahorcarla. Eso era cosa de todos los días. Por eso Shinji ya sabia en que exacto momento tenia que actuar y los demás en que preciso instante levantar las cabezas para mirar y luego volver a lo suyo restándoles importancia a los otros tres. Si, todo estaba perfectamente sistematizado.

Kensei, llévame al cine – pidió Mashiro.

No lo haré.

¡Por favor! – suplico cantarinamente alargando infinitamente la o y colgándose del brazo de su ex capitán.

¡Que no! Y no vuelvas a preguntarme.

La chica de cabellos originales hizo puchero. Era cosa de todos los días, siempre le pedía amablemente algo y él se negaba. Pero esta vez podía ser distinto, esta vez se saldría con la suya.

¿Shinji?

El aludido la miro extrañado, eso no estaba en la rutina.

Shinji, ¿Me llevas al cine?

Todos quedaron con expresiones imitando graciosos emoticones, pero a Kensei le iba a explotar su hinchada venita.

Pero, Mashiro ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó aún sorprendido.

Porque Kensei es malo y no quiere. Tú eres más bueno ¿verdad que si? – dijo colgándose del brazo de Shinji ahora.

Bueno, si quieres supongo que podría…

Antes de poder terminar su oración ya se encontraba contra la pared con sangre en la cara.

¿Qué demonios te sucede, Kensei? – le reprochó el golpe.

Eso te pasa por meterte con mujeres ajenas. No llevarás a mi chica al cine.

¡¿Pero que Aizens estaba pasando? Es lo que todos y hasta Shinji y Mashiro se preguntaban.

Kensei, que yo recuerde no soy tu chica. – dijo inocentemente Mashiro que no entendía nada.

Si lo eres.

Creo que no.

¡Que si maldita sea! Y ahora apúrate si quieres que te lleve al cine.

¡Si! – grito feliz tirándose sobre él para abrazarlo. No entendía nada, pero iría al cine.

Mientras la ¿pareja? Se iba como si nada, los demás solo quedaron viéndose unos a otros como tontos.

¿Acaso eso fue una declaración? – pregunto alguno de ellos.

No parece. Pero viniendo de Kensei supongo que es lo mas parecido a una – respondió Shinji limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

Y cada uno volvió a lo suyo comprobando que los días aun podían traerles sorpresas. Lo de éste, no fue cosa de todos los días.

**Fin. (?)**


	2. El lugar más seguro

Hi! n.n

Aquí otro pequeño drabble KenseixMashiro en otra situación de "todos los días".

Al principio solo era el primer drabble proque lo había hecho para un concurso pero me decidí a hacer una recolección de drabbles.

Así que he aquí el segundo, espero que les guste. n.n

Bleach y este par no me pertenecen son obra y gracia de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Lugar más seguro<strong>

Todo el día había tenido a Mashiro sobre su oído torturándolo con su… melodiosa voz, pero finalmente luego de unas pizzas y una película podía tirarse a dormir sin ningún ruido externo más que el de su propio cuerpo enredándose en las sábanas.

¡Oh si! Era el momento de solo él, él y su cama, él y su placentero sueño, él y el silencio de la noche. O al menos eso creía.

- ¡Kensei! – escucho una voz llamándolo que reconocía muy bien.

Intentó ignorarla.

- ¡Kensei! – volvió a llamarlo.

Nada.

- ¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! ¡Kensei! – alzó la voz insistentemente.

- ¡Ya! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, Mashiro? – le gritó

Estaba acostumbrada a sus gritos, pero esta vez su sensibilidad la hizo da un brinco hacia atrás. Hizo puchero y amagó con comenzar a llorar.

- ¡No llores y dime qué quieres de una buena vez! – volvió a decirle él, aún con un alto tono de voz pero ya más calmado.

- Es que… es que tengo miedo. – confesó ella como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

- ¡¿Pero de que puedes tener miedo? – preguntó regañándola.

- De los zombis. – dijo ella como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

- Los zombis no existen, Mashiro. – soltó sin interés tratando de volver a dormir.

- Claro que sí, acabamos de verlo.

Ahora lo recordaba, estaba hablando de esa tonta película de terror que habían visto. Ya le habían advertido que pizzas y películas de terror eran una mala combinación, ¡pero ellos era Shinigamis mierda!, bueno, vizards, ahora. No simples humanos.

- Mashiro, ¡¿Te has enfrentado a Hollows y le tienes miedo a los zombis que ni siquiera existen?

- Pero, pero ellos se comerán mi cerebro. – dijo aterrada.

- ¿Cuál cerebro? Si no tienes uno.

- ¡Kensei eres malo! – le gritó ella en la cara.

- Bueno y ¿qué quieres que haga? Ya ve a dormir y se te pasará el miedo. – así es, él solo quería volver a dormir.

- Pero tengo miedo.

- Ya se te quitará. – y se acomodó más sobre la cama creyendo que al fin ella se tranquilizaría, se iría y el podría dormir. Como si no la conociera.

- Kensei, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – preguntó en un susurro.

- ¡No! – fue todo lo que él dijo.

- ¡Por favor! – canturreó haciendo puchero. – No seas malo, Kensei, no voy a molestarte, déjame quedarme, sólo por hoy. – sus ojitos comenzaban a llenarse de aguas saladas.

Él solo suspiró.

No dijo nada, pero se corrió haciéndole un lugar dándole a entender que accedía. Y es que Kensei podía ser muy rudo, sí señor, el más rudo de todos, pero ver llorar a Mashiro y no hacer nada al respecto, no señor, eso ¡Nunca!

Ella le sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas y se metió bajo las sabanas junto a él.

- Ni se te ocurra interrumpir mi sueño con alguna otra estupidez.

- ¡No! – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él sin que éste pudiera dar reproche – Ahora me siento segura.

Y no había lugar en el mundo que pudiera hacerla sentir más segura que allí mismo junto a Kensei, ya fuera en tiempos de guerra o paz, como Shinigamis o Vizards, mientras estuviera junto a él, no le temería a nada.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

><p>Bueno, los drabbles no tiene relación uno con otro, por lo menos en cuanto al tiempo.<p>

Estaba pensando si dejarlo en drabbles solo de KenseixMashiro o de vez en cuando escribir algo solo la cotidianeidad de los demás vizards tambien.

Díganme ustedes que prefieren n.n

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es así ¿review? ^.^


End file.
